


Cowboys and Babies

by kashmir



Series: Cowboys and Babies [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's ancient Taurus dies not in a blaze of glory but with a pathetic wheeze and a tiny shudder by the side of the road miles and miles away from any kind of civilization. He puts his head down on the steering wheel and inhales shakily, talking himself out of crying. He knows it's just the hormones but combined with everything that had gone down with Chad days earlier and not having anywhere to go but back to his momma and dad who were not happy about his decision to keep the baby, husband or no, it's just all too much to take.</p><p>So when the car dies, Jared feels like curling up by the side of the road and joining it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys and Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[**wendy**](http://wendy.livejournal.com/), written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_harlequin/profile)[**spn_harlequin**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_harlequin/) challenge. This story is a transformative work, inspired by a **summary** of a Harlequin novel (which I've never read) provided by the moderators of the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_harlequin/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_harlequin/)**spn_harlequin** challenge.

Jared's ancient Taurus dies not in a blaze of glory but with a pathetic wheeze and a tiny shudder by the side of the road miles and miles away from any kind of civilization. He puts his head down on the steering wheel and inhales shakily, talking himself out of crying. He knows it's just the hormones but combined with everything that had gone down with Chad days earlier and not having anywhere to go but back to his momma and dad who were not happy about his decision to keep the baby, husband or no, it's just all too much to take.

So when the car dies, Jared feels like curling up by the side of the road and joining it.

He gives himself five minutes to have a miniature breakdown, desperately trying not to hyperventilate. When his five minutes are up, he wipes a hand down his face and rubs a hand over his belly, where the baby is apparently turning somersaults on his bladder. He grimaces and gets out of the car gingerly, making his way over to the front of the car, popping the hood.

He steps back as smoke billows out in huge black clouds, coughing, one hand covering his mouth, the other cupped under his belly. He waves the hand that had been covering his mouth around a little and sighs as the smoke dissipates, letting him see the charred remains of his engine block in the glaring mid-day Texas sun.

He doesn't know what to do. Chad had taken Jared's cell, stating that since he paid the bill, it belonged to him. There wasn't anyway Jared could walk anywhere, even if he wasn't in the condition he was in; the sun was too hot and he only had two small bottles of water with him. He felt the urge to cry filling up his chest once more and viciously swallowed it down. His momma wasn't expecting him until late tonight so she wouldn't send up the alarm until god knew when.

He is so screwed and he finds himself laughing a little, the edges of it hysterical as he leans against the passenger side door, staring at the green grass beyond the low fence that borders the field on the side of the road. He looks up at the sky when what he thinks is thunder starts rumbling in the distance but can't see a dark cloud anywhere.

Just then, he spots a dark figure on the horizon, coming closer and closer with every one of Jared's increasingly panicked breaths. He realizes that what he heard was hoof beats in the same instance that he also realizes that he's all alone, with no way to defend himself and hugely pregnant. If this person is out to do him harm, he won't stand a chance.

The figure finally comes closer and Jared can make out a white Stetson and dark denim covering muscular legs, a brown plaid Western-style shirt stretched across a broad chest. Strong hands tugged on the reins of the beautiful chestnut-colored horse as the man comes to a stop just on the other side of the fence.

Jared's breathlessness suddenly has nothing to do with fear.

The man swings up over the fence and tips back his hat and Jared feels his eyes go wide and his jaw drop. Here was Adonis in cowboy form. Jade eyes dotted with bits of gold sparkled at him in the sun, lined with full lashes that would cause his sister to go green with jealousy; beautiful features sprinkled with cinnamon colored freckles and a gorgeous full mouth wearing a large, welcoming smile.

"Havin' a bit of trouble?" the stranger asks, voice warm and whiskey rough. Jared feels himself shudder as he straightens away from the car, one hand still protectively cupping his belly.

"Uh, y-yeah, it's dead and I am just... so utterly screwed on every imaginable level," he finishes, feeling the sharp tug of hysteria pulling at him again. He swallows, hard, not wanting to lose it in front of this stranger out on some back country road.

The stranger takes one look under the hood and nods as if to confirm Jared's suspicions. He looks back up at Jared, smiles again and Jared feels his knees go weak. He tries to blame it on the heat and his condition.

He doesn't even believe himself and he damn well knows it.

The stranger takes a step closer, one hand held out like Jared is a skittish horse and Jared realizes that's probably exactly what he looks like. He's been fidgeting the entire time the guy has been standing there and has to look as nervous and as vulnerable as he feels, though he's loathe to admit it, even to himself. He tries for a smile but knows it falls a little flat. He sniffles and holds out a hand.

"I'm Jared," he says and tries not to embarrass himself when the stranger takes off his work gloves and shakes Jared's hand, firm and strong.

"Jensen, Jensen Ackles. This is actually the edge of my property, the Circle A Ranch. I have a phone and air conditioning up at the main house. I swear I'm not a psycho or a killer," he says, face sincere and open and Jared laughs, believing him. "Why don't you get your things together, I'll call my foreman Jeff to come down and drive you back up to the house, then we can figure out how to get you where you're going, alright?"

Jared finds himself nodding, thinking his own personal guardian angel doesn't have wings but a sparkling smile and a white hat.

...

Twenty minutes later, Jeff arrives in a beat up white Ford pick-up and loads Jared's meager belongings into the bed, smiling kindly underneath a salt and pepper beard. Jensen assures Jared he'll meet him at the main house and Jared smiles, the heat and the past week catching up with him as he climbs in the cab with Jeff as Jensen mounts up and rides off with a wave.

Jared rests his head against the window as Jeff pulls away and Patsy Cline starts crooning about being crazy in love and Jared thinks to himself he knows how she feels - being in love will make you do insane things. Like believing your boyfriend when he tells you he'll take care of the condoms, not to worry. He sighs and closes his eyes, pushing Chad as far from his thoughts as possible.

He dozes off during the ride, misses the huge arch that declares they are entering the Circle A Ranch and doesn't wake until Jeff shakes his shoulder gently. Jared stretches and gets out gingerly, catching sight of Jensen striding away from what he assumes is the stable. He finds himself smiling and puts a hand against his lower back, trying to rid himself of the dull ache there that is his constant companion.

He takes in the sight of the sprawling one story ranch house, with gray clapboard siding and pristine white shutters, each window bearing a cheerful box full of spring flowers. There is a long, winding porch complete with wooden rocking chairs and a porch swing and Jared feels his heart ache at how just looking at this place, one can tell someone loves it very much and that it's very much a home in every sense of the word.

Jensen finally makes his way to Jared's side and takes off his hat, swiping a tan forearm across his forehead, freckles standing out all over his skin. Jared drags his musings from the house and has to bite his tongue and remind himself he is heavily pregnant and in no condition to find out whether Jensen tastes as good as he looks.

"Why don't you come on up to the house. Samantha has dinner on and she's just been itchin' to mother someone so she can't wait to get her hands on you. Jeff'll take your stuff in to one of the guest rooms. Figure you could use a home cooked meal and a clean, soft bed for the night before we figure out what to do with your car situation, alright?" Jensen drawls smooth and dark as molasses.

Jared nods and follows behind Jensen as they make their way into the dark and cool interior of the house. He feels a little overwhelmed as he takes in the spacious and homey-looking living room, with a large chocolate-brown leather sofa, across from a stone fireplace that looked well-used. There were what Jared assumed were family photos on every table and quite a few on the wall. The walls were painted a warm and inviting shade of yellow, pale and watery... like early morning sunlight. The room was obviously lived in, with books strewn on the scarred wooden coffee table and soft chenille throw blankets on each chair and the couch.

Jensen leads him down a long hallway and Jared tries to take in as much as he can, knowing he will probably never have a gorgeous home like this and wishing for one with every fiber of his being. He feels the baby kick and rubs a soothing hand over his belly, deciding there and then that no matter where they end up, it will be home. And they'll be a family, more of a family than he ever had growing up.

They finally make it back to a large kitchen, complete with a professional-grade range and a stainless steel sub-zero. There are gorgeous granite countertops and gleaming copper pots hanging above an island that has two places set, both with a large glasses of milk. Jared's stomach rumbles at the smell of honest-to-goodness home cooked food, reminding him he hasn't eaten since breakfast, a cheap greasy burrito at McDonald's that the baby had violently disagreed with. An older woman, maybe a few years younger than his mother, comes around the island and immediately envelopes him in a hug and then pulls away, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, you are a handsome one. Jenny here wasn't lyin'. Look like you could use some coddlin' too. Well, you'll get that here and then some. Now, come on, sit on down and I'll get your plate." She bustles around the kitchen with an air of authority and Jared feels instantly at ease with her as Jensen washes his hands and then comes to sit beside him, his Stetson finding a home on the counter. He wonders about the handsome comment but lets it go for the time being, the smell of the food and Jensen's nearness wreaking havoc with his already whacked-out senses.

Jensen leans over then to whisper conspiratorially to Jared. "That's Samantha, Jeff's wife. She likes to come across tough as nails and no-nonsense but truth is? She's a big ole softie. Real pushover."

Jensen winks at Jared and Jared wants to slide off of the stool. Thankfully Samantha chooses that moment to set steaming plates of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans, complete with warm biscuits oozing with butter in front of them. Jared feels his mouth water and picks up his fork as Samantha playfully smacks Jensen upside the head before setting his plate down.

"Quit fillin' this poor boy's head with your crazy notions, Jensen Ross. You ain't too big for me to put over my knee. And you know I will," she finishes, raising an eyebrow menacingly. Jared chuckles around a mouthful of mashed potatoes when he catches sight of Jensen slowly turning pink from the collar of his shirt to the tips of his ears.

They settle down and begin to eat in a companionable silence, Samantha puttering around on the other side of the island, chopping vegetables and keeping up a steady stream of conversation about some of the hands and stories about Jo, her's and Jeff's daughter who is away at school. Jared finds himself listening avidly, curious about these people's lives in a way he rarely is. He tends to keep to himself and after everything Chad had done - breaking him down, destroying his self-esteem and self-worth, alienating him from the few friends he had and then hitting him - he found that coming back to bite him in the ass. But he just found it so hard to reach out and trust people after being hurt like that.

He puts his head down at the thought of Chad and finishes his meal like that, withdrawn and quiet. Once Jensen is done he pushes his plate back with a satisfied groan as he rubs his stomach and complains that Samantha is trying to fatten him up. He looks over at Jared and smiles, standing up and offering Jared a hand.

"Let's go back to my office, we can have a talk, figure out where to go from here, alright?" Jared wipes his mouth and nods, takes Jensen's hand and awkwardly gets up, cursing his screwy center of gravity. He catches Samantha's soft smile out of the corner of his eye and wonders what that's all about. But the thought is fleeting when the rough, wonderful sensation of Jensen's palm against Jared's registers and he feels heat gather low in his abdomen and wants to blush.

Jared lets go of Jensen's hand once he has his feet under him, then follows him back another hallway, this one shorter, to a decidedly masculine room, dominated by a large mahogany desk, covered with a computer and mounds of paperwork. The walls are lined with shelves filled with books ranging from Tom Clancy thrillers to books on animal husbandry. Jared takes notice of a framed degree from Texas A&amp;M University, conferring a Bachelor of Science degree in Agribusiness upon one Jensen Ross Ackles. Jared gingerly sits in one of the large leather chairs facing the desk while Jensen smiles sheepishly and attempts to straighten the desk up.

"Sorry 'bout the mess. I've been crazy busy the past few months and haven't had a time to clean in here for awhile." He settles himself back in his chair and props his feet on the desk, well-worn boots covered with a layer of dust. He folds his hands together over his stomach and smiles at Jared.

"So. Just what are you doin' out this far in a piece of shit car when you're about ready to give birth?" His smile is kind and so are his eyes but Jared knows that lying will get him nowhere so he goes with the truth.

"Well. I left my boyfriend, the baby's father a few days ago. Or well, I threw him out after he hit me," Jared notices how even though Jensen doesn't move and his faces doesn't lose the look of concern, every line in his body goes rigid with tension. "And since I didn't have a job and Chad was never too good with payin' the rent anyway, the landlord evicted me. I didn't have any friends in the city that weren't Chad's first so I was on my way to my momma's and daddy's place down in San Antonio - not that they're happy about my 'problem' as they like to phrase it. Like I'm the first person to ever have a baby by themselves."

Jared feels his face heat a little when he realizes how fast he's talking, the relief of finally being able to unload on a person who was genuinely interested in his welfare making him a bit talkative, more like he used to be, before Chad.

Jensen smiles again, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Well, can't say as I agree with them. Havin' a baby is a brave thing to do even if you are with someone who loves and respects you. Takes a helluva lot of guts to do what you're doing and by yourself, well, that takes a special kind of person." He sits forward, swinging his feet back down onto the floor. "So. Why don't I have your car towed into town, see what, if anything can be done and then, we'll go from there, alright?"

Jared twists his hands together, feeling his stomach turn. "I-I don't have any money, Jensen. And my parent's won't give me anymore. My momma didn't even want to send me the little bit of money she did so I could get home." He feels tears threaten and bites his lip.

Jensen nods. "Had to swallow your pride huh? Tastes real bitter goin' down, don't it?"

Jared huffs a tiny laugh out and nods. "Yeah. My parents aren't really bad people just.. Well. My dad's a workaholic and not real interested in anything besides that, not even his own wife, let alone his kids. Momma's an alcoholic and only worried about the next party and how having a gay son is going to impact her social calendar. I left home when I was right out of school, not even eighteen. They didn't kick me out but they made it abundantly clear that 'my kind' wasn't welcome in their house. I still talk to my baby sister often but it was hell to have to call them up and ask for help. Crow ain't a favorite food of mine."

Jensen nods, then gets up to sit on the chair right beside Jared. "Alright. I don't think you're the kind of person who likes to take a handout." Jared nods and Jensen smiles. "I can respect that. So. How about this? Your parents obviously aren't supportive of you and your choice to have this baby and you don't really wanna go back there, am I right?" Jared nods again and Jensen continues.

"Okay. I have a proposition for you and you don't have to answer me right now, I'm just gonna let you think on it overnight. My dad passed about six months ago, sudden-like and the runnin' of the ranch fell in my lap. Not something I wasn't expectin' eventually, just not... yet." Jared nods, feels his chest clench in sympathy as he watches Jensen clear his throat. "I'm still tryin' to get things in order here and I'm actually in need of someone to do my books and help me run the business side of the ranch - you have any experience with computers or work like that?"

Jared feels dumbstruck as he nods. "Yes, sir, I used to work on a ranch during summer breaks back in school and I was an office manager in Dallas before I got pregnant."

Jensen smiles wide and slaps his hand against his leg. "Okay. I realize it's all a bit much but you'd get paid a fair wage, plus room and board here in the main house - which is just me right now. Samantha and Jeff have a little house out back. I could help you get back on your feet, set up a little nest egg for you and the baby and this way, you wouldn't be all alone when the time came to have the little critter."

Jared nods, body numb with shock. "But... why? Why help me? You don't know me from Adam."

Jensen eyes go a little soft. "We all need a little helping hand now and again. You seem like an honest type of person, Jared. Just a little down on his luck, that's all. And it's not completely altruistic on my part." He makes a gesture to encompass the entire office, in various stages of clutter and disarray. He looked back at Jared, eyes twinkling. "I am in dire need of some help here."

Jared found himself smiling back, nodding. "I-I don't have to think about it, Jensen. I'll do it, I'll take the job. You're right, I don't wanna go back home and this... you have a gorgeous house. I'd be honored to live and work here." He pauses, takes a deep breath to try and control the tears that threaten at his sudden good luck, after years of nothing but heartache, broken promises and let downs. "I'll do a great job. You won't be sorry."

Jensen beams and stands up, nods once. "No, I don't think I will be."

...

Two weeks into their arrangement and Jared feels like he's finally making some headway with Jensen's office. He'd started by sorting things into piles by degree of urgency in which they had to be attended to. He's already worked through the most urgent stack of papers and had started work on the second, with a few left. After that, he was going to start working on developing a more efficient filing system and updating the business software on the computer.

Then all that was left was straightening out the books.

Jared realizes, as he sits on the floor in the middle of the office, surrounded by papers and files and various other office supplies, that he should feel overwhelmed. As he rubs at the dull ache in his lower back though, all he can feel is a deep sense of satisfaction and an urge to do his best work.

It's a feeling he hasn't realized he'd missed.

Just then, Jensen swaggers in, covered in dust and sweat and still managing to make Jared's mouth water. He smiles and hunkers down beside the pile, picks up a few random papers before speaking.

"Makin' progress?" His cheeks are pink and so is the back of his neck and Jared wants to soothe it, rub aloe into it and then press soft kisses against the hot skin. After a few seconds, he realizes he's been staring while Jensen was waiting for a response.

"Uh, um, yeah. Slow but sure. Gonna take awhile but I have a plan. Wanna make sure I do things right. Once I get everything caught up it'll be real easy to keep up with the day to day operations."

Jensen nods, puts the papers back down where'd he'd found them. "Good, good." He pauses to smile again, looking a bit tired. "Listen, why don't you knock off for the night? Samantha's gonna have supper ready in a few and this stuff ain't gonna go anywhere until tomorrow mornin.'" He straightens and holds out a hand to Jared. Jared takes it, awkwardly getting to his feet, feeling his face heat with a blush but thankfully, Jensen doesn't say anything, just squeezes Jared's hand so briefly that Jared's not sure it really happened.

They head out to the dining room, where Samantha has set out a roast with all the trimmings. Jared takes one look at the food, which so far has been one of his favorite things about living and working at the Circle A, and feels bile rise in his throat. He barely makes it to the powder room right down the hall before he vomits, the meager lunch he had coming back up. As he heaves, he is distantly aware of strong hands smoothing down his back. He rests his head against the cool porcelain a moment after he's done, before slowly getting up.

He feels himself flush when he turns and sees it's Jensen standing there, worry written all over his features, realizes that Jensen was the one who'd stroked and soothed him while he was ill. He attempts a smile but knows it has to look more like a grimace and lets Jensen settle him on the toilet seat before he gets Jared a small glass of water from the tap. Jared drinks it, slowly, and feels the nausea recede. He closes his eyes and rubs a hand across his big belly before opening them and smiling sheepishly at Jensen, who obviously is concerned..

"You alright, Jared?" he asks, one hand hovering above Jared's shoulder like he's not sure if he should touch or not.

Jared nods and stands, knees a little shaky. Jensen puts a hand under his elbow and guides him out into the hallway where Samantha and Jeff are standing, both as worried as Jensen is. Jared gives them a weak smile and doesn't even put up a protest when Jensen leads him back to his bedroom instead of the dining room. He climbs in between the sheets with a low groan, the ache in his back still throbbing like a bad tooth and he grabs his body pillow, trying to get comfortable. Jensen lightly touches his arm after laying a throw blanket across Jared.

"Listen, you've been working too hard and with the baby... Why don't you take a nap and Samantha'll put your plate in the fridge so when you wake up, you can eat. And take it easy tomorrow, I don't wanna see you in that office, alright?" He looks sternly at Jared and Jared nods, a warmth pooling in his chest at the knowledge that these people care and worry about him. It's still such a foreign concept to him. "Alright. You holler if you need anything. I'm right down the hall."

His boots make hollow thumps against the braided rug as Jensen makes his way out of the room, closing the door over so that only a sliver of light from the hallway spills across the bed and Jared's legs. He feels sleep weighing him down and closes his eyes, knowing it probably won't last; he hasn't slept a full night in months because of the baby. But he knows better than to not sleep when the opportunity arises.

He's out like a light within minutes.

…

Jared wakes hours later, the room dim and the soft light from the hallway still spilling in. He stretches as well as he can and notices the dark indigo painting the sky outside and realizes he slept longer than he had expected. He rolls to his side to slide out of bed when a wrenching pain grips his abdomen and he curls up in a ball, hands wrapping around his middle as he clenches his teeth. It passes after a minute and he exhales, feels the sweat on his brow and on the back of his neck.

He thinks maybe he needs to throw up again so he gets up gingerly and stands. He barely takes one step towards the door before he realizes that his problem is so much worse than just an upset stomach. He grabs onto the oak nightstand by the door and props himself up, nudging the door open enough so that he can yell weakly for Jensen.

Jensen is by his side within minutes and Jared pants a little as he explains that he's in labor and probably has been since this morning. He has to pause once to huff and puff his way through a contraction and after he's done, Jensen picks up the phone on Jared's small desk and calls Samantha and Jeff, ordering them to pack Jared a bag and meet them at the hospital.

Jared barely even registers the worn gray sweatpants hanging low on Jensen's hips or the thin Aggies tee. Jared grits his teeth as he climbs into the cab of Jensen's gleaming Silverado with some help and holds onto the door with one hand once it's closed and they're on their way. He clutches Jensen's hand with the other, squeezing tighter with each pain.

The only thing that he's aware of during the frantic drive to the hospital is the soothing, repetitive sound of Jensen's voice as he assures Jared everything'll be okay and that Jensen won't leave.

...

Two days later, Jared smiles as Jensen makes his way into his room with a smile and a large teddy bear. He blushes when Jared eyes the toy and sits it in the corner of the room, before approaching the bed and tugging his hat off of his head as he watches the tiny bundle in Jared's arms wriggle and squirm.

Jared looks up and smiles. "That bear for her?" Jensen nods, sheepishly and Jared chuckles quietly as the baby coos in his arms. "Two days old and she already has you wrapped around her finger. Pitiful."

Jensen laughs and reaches out, runs a gentle finger over the downy skin of her cheek. Brooke turns towards him and Jensen smiles, bright as the sun. "Can't help it. She's a charmer."

He pulls the metal chair over to the side of the bed and sits down, turning his hat over and over in his hands as Jared holds Brooke and marvels at how this tiny person came from him. She has a dark shock of hair the same shade as Jared's and his nose and mouth. He isn't sure what color eyes she'll have but it doesn't matter.

He loves her more than he ever thought it possible to love someone else in his life.

He looks up from the study of his daughter's face when there is a knock on the door jam and smiles when he sees Doctor Gamble, the sweet and understanding doctor who had delivered Brooke. She continues to smile as she approaches Jared's bed, chart tucked up under the arm of her white coat.

"How're you and the little princess doing today, Jared?" She asks, eyes and smile kind.

"Good, real good. Fed her all on my own this morning." He grins, feels a little ridiculous how afraid he'd been to do that one small task by himself.

Doctor Gamble smiles. "That's good. You and Brooke are both doing great so we think we're gonna send you home tomorrow. Long as you take it easy for a week or two." She glances over at Jensen, whom she had assumed was the baby's father. While in the midst of labor pains the other night, Jared had done nothing to dissuade anyone of that notion; Jensen was footing the bill for everything anyway. And as much as it pained Jared to admit it, his situation at the Circle A Ranch was only temporary until he could get back on his feet. "Dad, you make sure to wait on Jared hand and foot, make sure you help with the feedings and changing the diapers, alright?"

Jensen nods, and Jared watches as he swallows, eyes boring a hole into Brooke.

Doctor Gamble smiles. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning before you're released. Jensen, you be here bright and early and make sure you have a car seat all set up for the little one."

Jensen nods again and smiles as he watches the doctor leave the room.

He gets up once she leaves and starts to pace. Jared frowns and watches as Jensen closes the door completely before coming to sit on his bed, not meeting Jared's questioning gaze. In the two weeks since Jared had come to work for Jensen, they'd developed a camaraderie, maybe even had started to develop a friendship, found that they shared the same sense of humor and a love for John McClane, among other things. Jared felt at ease with Jensen like he never had before with anyone in his life, not even Chad. Chad, who he thought was The One. Jensen's behavior was odd and Jared found himself wondering if he'd changed his mind, didn't want Jared around anymore now that the baby was a reality.

He feels anxiety settling in a cold knot in his chest as Jensen tentatively takes his hand, finally looking up. Jared holds onto his hand tight, clutching Brooke a little with the other, She squirms and Jared loosens his grip a bit as Jensen smiles, nervously.

"Jensen... is-is everything alright?" He finds himself asking, voice a bit weak.

Jensen took a deep breathe. "Yes and... no. I.. aw, hell, Jared. I kind of lied to you. A lie of omission but I still feel like sh-crap." He says, glancing at Brooke at his slip of the tongue. "My father died and left me the ranch. It's been in my family for generations but see, my daddy well. He was a bit worried about me settlin' down and gettin' married, carrying on the Ackles name. So one of the conditions of his will is that in order for me to keep the ranch from going to auction is that I have to be married before the one year anniversary of his death, if I wasn't already married at the time of his death."

Jared wasn't sure where he was going. Felt his breath catch when Jensen's green eyes looked intently into his own. "I want to marry you, Jared. It'd be in name only but we'd both benefit. You need a fresh start and I need a wife. We'll stay married for a year and then quietly get divorced. I'll make sure you and Brooke never want for money ever again. I gotta be honest, Jared," he pauses and smiles wider. "I am head over heels for that girl. It'd be my honor to help y'all out. And I don't want you to think of this as charity - you'd be doing me a favor I could never repay. I'd get to keep my ranch, my home and keep getting to do what I love."

Jared sputters for a moment. "I-I don't know what to say, Jensen. This is... it's a huge... I understand that that's a strange condition to keep your ranch and that your father only had your best interests at heart but don't you think you should try and fight this in court first?"

Jensen grins wryly before he responds. "Already tried that. Spent six months fightin' it. Only have a little over five months left now and I'm considerably poorer. When I met you by the side of the road that day... I had no idea you'd be the answer to my prayer. But you are. I'll understand if you say no but I won't lie and say I won't be disappointed. Because I will be." Jensen traces a finger gently over the back of Jared's hand. "You and I are friends and that's more than I'd hoped for when I realized I'd have to find a wife."

Jared still feels dumbstruck. "Jensen... We are friends but... Don't you want to find someone that you could love and marry them? Instead of just marrying for a year and then getting a divorce... I... Are you sure?"

Jensen looks down and bites his lip before looking back up and smiling, looking for all the world like a lost little boy. "Positively. I just don't have the time to date right now and I think I know you well enough to know you aren't just some gold-digger. I mean, there'd be a pre-nup but... that'd be just a legality. Aw, hell, Jared. I'm just trying to tell you I trust you. Please, at least say you'll consider this."

His eyes are beseeching and Jared bites his lip, looks down at his sleeping daughter for a moment. He looks back up at Jensen and takes a deep breath, deciding to trust his gut.

"Yes."

Jensen relaxes a bit. "You'll think about it?"

Jared nodded, smiling and chuckling a little. "Yes, I'll _marry_ you, Jensen." He pauses and squeezes Jensen's hand tight. "I trust you, too."

...

A week later, Brooke wears a bubble gum pink dress adorned with tiny butterflies and a matching bonnet as Samantha holds her while Jared and Jensen exchange vows in the chambers of the local Justice of the Peace. Brooke is quiet and sleeps through the short ceremony as Samantha sniffles into a hankie and Jeff looks on with shining eyes.

Jared fiddles nervously with his tie during the ceremony. So much so that Jensen reaches over and grabs a hold of his hand, thumb rubbing soothingly over Jared's knuckles. He lets out a tiny breath and smiles at Jensen. Before he knows it, the ceremony is over and the judge is waiting for them to kiss.

Jared feels his cheeks heat as Jensen turns to him and cups his cheeks softly before pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. He pulls back and Jared feels dumbstruck as Samantha and Jeff both rush forward to congratulate them. Jared has to resist the urge to rub his lips with his fingertips, his nerve endings still buzzing from the brief touch of Jensen's mouth against his. Jeff is busy clapping Jensen on the back as Samantha dabs at her eyes some more and hands the baby over to Jared.

He cuddles Brooke close to his chest and hopes he made the right decision.

They leave the courthouse shortly after signing the papers that make their marriage legal, pausing on the steps for the pictures that Samantha insists on. Jared feels the weight of Jensen's arm around his waist as he holds Brooke and wishes for a second that this could all be real. He shakes it off as they make their way to Jensen's truck and focuses instead on strapping Brooke into her car seat in the back of the roomy extended cab.

The ride back to the ranch is quiet. Samantha and Jeff decide to stick around in town for a bit, run some errands and so it's just the three of them. Jared thumbs the thick gold band on his left hand as Jensen sings quietly along to Garth on the radio. He turns to make sure Brooke is okay and finds her fast asleep.

He turns back around and meets Jensen's gaze. They smile at one another and then Jensen goes back to singing about two of a kind while Jared watches the gorgeous Texas landscape pass them by.

When they get back to the ranch, an old Ford pick up is parked in front, beat up guitar case leaning against the back window in the bed. Jensen's face lights up as he gets out of the truck and makes his way over to a man leaning against a post on the front porch. Jared watches with curiosity as they whoop and then embrace, the shorter man letting his cowboy hat fall to the ground as Jensen picks him up in a bear hug. They're laughing and clapping each other on the back as he makes his way over, Brooke a comforting weight in his arms.

Jensen keeps his arm around the newcomer when Jared comes over and smiles from ear to ear. He looks like the quintessential cowboy, complete with long, untamed hair and a sleeveless plaid shirt over beat up Levi's. His smile is welcoming if a bit confused.

"Jenny, boy... there a reason you're wearin' a suit and that you got a baby now?" He drawls and Jared knows it's not a Texas drawl but damn close.

Jensen smirks and lets go of his hold on the stranger to come stand by Jared's side. "Chris, this is my wife, Jared. And this little princess is Brooke. Jared, this is my oldest friend, Chris Kane. He's mostly harmless, just forgets to bathe. A lot."

Chris lets out another whoop and then it's Jensen's turn to be hauled off his feet.

"Well, shoot, son! Why didn't you tell me you were gettin' hitched! I'da dragged Steve's sorry ass down here with me!" Chris is all smiles and Jared finds himself smiling at the look of affection on Jensen's face.

Jensen was laughing as Chris sat him back on the ground. "Wasn't exactly a big production, Chris. Just a little ceremony at the J of P. Actually, that's where we're getting back from."

Chris picks up his hat, dusts it off on his pant leg. "Damn, boy... why you gettin' married in such an all-fired hurr-" He stops and eyes Brooke, drooling peacefully on Jared's tie. Chris' eyes widen and he punches Jensen in the arm. "Ah, I see. Well, damn Jenny. Least you finally did the right thing. Looks like it took ya long enough."

Jared looks between the two and realizes from the flush and sheepish look on Jensen's face and the genuine look on Chris' that Chris doesn't know the condition of Alan Ackles' will. He keeps silent, willing to silently follow Jensen's lead on this.

Jensen nods, puts his arm around Jared. "Well, you know me, Chris. Always takin' the long way around."

Chris lets out a hoot of laughter at that and claps Jensen on the shoulder. "Well, alright then. I'm gonna go get my gear out of the truck. I'm in town for a few days, got a gig. Figured I could rely on your legendary hospitality. But now, man. We gotta celebrate tonight, even if it's just out back at the fire ring." He pauses about halfway back to his truck. "Think we can get Samantha to make us some o'those ribs she's known for?"

Jensen beams. "Count on it."

Jared follows Jensen into the house while Chris gets his stuff. Jensen turns, loosens his tie as he watches Jared.

"Chris is my oldest friend but he's always on the road and playin' clubs and bars. I just haven't talked to him lately and, well, it's just easier sometimes to not talk to him about serious things. He doesn't really know what it's like to have the responsibilities I have." He sits down on the couch, slides his tie from his collar. Looks up at Jared through thick lashes. "Talkin' to Chris always helps me forget all my problems, ya know?"

Jared smiles, walks over and pats Jensen's shoulder. "It's okay, Jensen. I understand. I won't say anything."

Jensen smiles. "Figured it might be easier if people think she's mine... I, god, Jared, I hope that's not assuming too much on my part."

Jared shakes his head as Brooke begins to fuss. "Naw, it's alright. Don't worry about it." He hears Chris banging into the house just as Brooke starts to out and out wail. "I'm gonna go change her, put her down for a nap. You catch up with Chris."

Jensen nods and Jared makes his way back to Brooke's room when a thought hits him.

If Chris is staying with them and thinks this marriage is real and that Brooke is Jensen's... He's going to expect Jared and Jensen to share a bed.

As he opens the door to the nursery, he tries not to think about what the thought of sharing a bed with Jensen does to him.

...

Jared doesn't get a chance to get Jensen alone and talk to him about the sleeping arrangements until much later. Chris is in the kitchen trying to charm food out of Samantha and Jensen is down at the stable, tending to some horses. After Jared puts Brooke down for her nap, he tucks the baby monitor in the back pocket of his jeans and makes his way down to look for Jensen. When he finds him, Jensen is busy mucking out the stall of the horse Jared had seen him ride the day they'd met. He smiles when he sees Jared and straightens up, one muscled arm leaning against the pitchfork in his hand, the other swiping across his forehead, leaving a smudge of dirt behind.

"Get the little one down for her nap?" He asks, stepping out of the stall and propping the pitch fork against the wall. He tugs the worn leather work gloves off of his hands and sticks them in his back pocket.

Jared nods and shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Yeah, she went down real easy. Figure it was all the excitement of today."

Jensen nods and walks over to a table sitting right inside the door. He picks up a bottle of water and opens it, takes a long swallow. Jared has to bite his lip to keep from admiring the long lines of Jensen's throat as he drinks. "Uh, Jensen, I came down here... Chris thinks we're married..." When Jensen gives him a look as if to say 'we are married,' Jared hurries to clarify. "No, like, married, _married_. And if, um, you don't really wanna have to explain, then I um. I shouldn't be sleeping in the guest room. A-at least while he's here."

Jensen looks thoughtful for a minute and then nods. "You're right. I hadn't thought of that. Why don't I find one of the boys to finish this and I'll come up to the house, help you move your stuff."

Jared nods, tension forming an uncomfortable ball in his stomach. Jensen starts to make his way out into the sunshine but pauses. He turns and looks at Jared, backlit by the sun, hair glinting gold, the rays highlighting the scruff on his cheeks and chin. "Listen, there's a couch in my room, plenty big enough for me to sleep on while Chris is here. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or put you out. You need your rest, what with just havin' a baby and all."

Jared nods and follows Jensen up to the house, not sure if he should be relieved or not that he won't have to share a bed with Jensen after all.

He tries to ignore the feeling of disappointment in the pit of his stomach. It doesn't work.

...

The spend the night out in the dark, huddled around the fire ring, eating ribs and singing songs. Jared soaks up all the tales and stories about Jensen from Samantha and Jeff and even Chris, people who have known him for years. He finds himself laughing and even singing and enjoying the blush that spreads over Jensen's face and neck when Chris tells an incredibly embarrassing story about the two of them when they were both much younger and, if the story is anything to go by, much dumber.

Jensen, Jeff and Chris all partake in some whiskey and Chris wanders away from the fire more than once to have a cigarette. The baby goes down early and Jared only has to go in and get her a few times after that. He mostly just sits and enjoys the easy camaraderie and the feeling of home that washes over him from being in this place and with these people.

They all slowly start turning in, Jeff and Samantha first. Chris starts teasing Jared and Jensen about their wedding night and Jared feels his ears burn. Jensen slides a hand over his thigh and squeezes and he feels breathless in that moment. Thankfully, the baby starts to fuss just then and Jared makes his excuses, heading into the house, letting the night air cool his cheeks a little.

Brooke just needs a new diaper and she's down again in no time and Jared wipes suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans. He bends down and presses on last kiss to the top of Brooke's silky head before closing the door partially and making his way down the hall to the master bedroom.

He walks in and breathes deep. It's a large room, lived in, with a huge bed even Jared won't hang off of, made of dark, old wood and covered with thick, luxurious linens and fluffy pillows. Everything is done in tasteful colors of chocolate brown and ivory and forest green. Against one wall is a dresser and against the other is a couch, soft and covered in tan micro suede. Jared runs his hands along the dresser and looks at himself in the mirror on top of it.

He takes a breath and turns to change into his pajamas, leaving the light on low for Jensen before crawling under the covers, sleep pulling him under almost instantly.

...

He wakes up an indeterminate time later and for a moment is completely disoriented. He sits up and then realizes that he's in the master bedroom and the large lump that fell on his feet is his husband and that the other shadow in the room is Chris.

And that they're both giggling and reek of booze.

Jared rolls his eyes and throws back the covers, turning the light up. Chris blinks owlishly and Jensen just lies on the foot of the bed, arms flung over his head, eyes closed tight.

"Turn it off, Jare. 'S too damn bright," he mumbles and rolls onto his side, curling up. Jared stands and pokes him, resolutely ignoring Chris.

Chris chuckles and pats Jared clumsily on the shoulder. "I'll leave you two to it." He stumbles out and shuts the door harder than he should. Jared stills for a moment, ears tuned to the baby monitor until he realizes that thankfully Brooke has slept through the commotion.

Jensen is looking up at him, expression unreadable in the yellow lamp light. Jared finally notices that Jensen has unbuttoned his jeans in the past few moments and apparently, his husband likes to go commando. He feels himself flush and then turns his head, mad at himself. Wasn't like he'd never seen another man naked before; he had a child for god's sake.

"Come on, Jensen, let's get you to bed." Jared pulls and tugs at Jensen's arms until he sits up and scoots over to the opposite side of the bed, pulling off his t-shirt and jeans. Jared gulps and averts his eyes as Jensen climbs under the covers, sighing in contentment as he does so. Jared stands there for a long minute, not sure what to do. Jensen cracks one eye open and pulls back the covers on Jared's side of the bed.

"Not gonna molest you, Jare, not tonight. Too drunk to even get it up," Jensen mutters, eyes closing again, throwing his arm across his eyes.

Jared swallows, tries his best to _not_ think of Jensen getting it up and failing miserably as he climbs in, all too aware of the heat emanating from Jensen's side of the bed and how even under the smell of alcohol, there's just Jensen; sweat and a bit of hay and a hint of sandalwood and spice.

Jared turns the light out with a soft click and lays stiffly on his back, listens to the soft huffs of Jensen's breath.

This time, it takes much longer before Jared can relax enough to fall back to sleep.

...

Jared wakes the next morning to a large weight across his legs and hip and a warm, solid presence against his back. He breathes slowly and tries to will his morning wood away when his sluggish brain recognizes the warmth draped over him as _Jensen_. Jensen, who is currently nuzzling his neck and snoring contentedly into his skin. While grinding his own erection into Jared's ass.

Jared goes stock still and tries to decide the best course of action to get out of bed without Jensen waking. He honestly can't think of a single one and is contemplating actually trying to go back to sleep, hoping that Jensen will wake before him and then Jared won't have to do anything but pretend like this never happened.

But then Jensen wakes up and Jared feels his grip tighten on his hip. He takes in a sharp breath and can feel the second Jensen notices that Jared's awake, too. Every line of his body that had been relaxed with sleep moments ago is now rigid with tension. Neither moves.

"Jared?" Jensen whispers, voice sleep-rough and low.

Jared clears his throat before answering. "Yeah?"

"What happened last night?" Jensen's voice sounds tiny and filled with worry.

Jared rolls over to face him and Jensen scoots back, eyes dark and unreadable. "Nothin.' You came in, roarin' drunk with Chris and I put you to bed. That's all."

Jensen nods, blows out a huff of air and avoids looking at Jared for long minutes. "Did I say or do... anything stupid? I usually don't get like that. Jus' haven't seen Chris in a long while."

Jared smiles and feels a spot in his chest warm when he realizes Jensen is embarrassed and doesn't want Jared to think less of him. As if he ever could.

"Don't worry about it, Jensen. It's understandable. and you didn't say or do anything stupid. Although..." he lets his sentence linger, biting softly on the tip of his own tongue to hide his smile when he sees Jensen's gaze swing back to his.

"What? Jared, man, what did I do?" His cheeks are flushed but the rest of his face is a bit gray and Jared feels sympathy swell for his husband and decides to stop teasing him.

"Nothin.' Just kept callin' me 'Jare.'" He looks down at the duvet, picks at a thread there. "Kinda liked it."

Jensen lets out a small laugh and looks down at Jared from where he's propped himself on his elbow. Their eyes meet and they both start laughing then, long and hard. When their laughter finally dies down moments later, their gazes meet again and Jared feels his breath catch at the heat in Jensen's eyes. Jensen runs his finger down the curve of Jared's cheek lightly and breathes out his name before bending slowly, giving Jared plenty of time to move or push him away.

He does neither.

Jensen's lips meet his softly, pressing insistently against Jared's before he moans at just the simple touch. Jensen takes that opportunity to slip his tongue in Jared's mouth, his hand cupping Jared's jaw. Jared clutches at Jensen's broad shoulders, the taste of Jensen in his mouth, the feel of those full lips against his, overwhelming his senses. He holds tight to Jensen and dives into the kiss, headfirst.

Their tongues tangle lazily for long minutes, learning and discovering what the other likes and doesn't like; when to push and when to retreat, when to stroke and when to nip. Jared runs his hands down the lean line of Jensen's back and then up again, into his hair, holding Jensen against him.

He isn't sure how long they kiss, isn't sure how long they would've continued when Brooke's crying over the monitor breaks the spell they seem to be under. They pull away from one another slowly and Jared feels a weird surge of satisfaction that he put that dazed look on Jensen's face, that he was the one to make those lips red and swollen. Jensen rubs his thumb against Jared's own bottom lip before speaking, voice husky and sending shivers down Jared's spine.

"You better go get her."

Jared nods and gets out of bed clumsily, his loose sweatpants doing little to hide his erection. He take deep breaths and makes his way towards the door. Not once does he look back at Jensen.

...

They don't talk about it and it becomes the proverbial elephant in the room. They settle into another routine, of sharing the same space and learning little quirks and idiosyncrasies that one doesn't know until living with someone; Jared likes to sleep with a window open, no matter what time of year it is, even if it's just open a crack. Jensen can't sleep unless his feet are covered by a sheet or a blanket. Jared is a morning person while Jensen isn't. Jensen prefers vanilla; Jared chocolate.

Jensen dotes on the baby, as does everyone on the ranch and Jared gets back into he swing of things in the office. Chris declares on his third day there that he's gotten a steady gig in town for the next month and will be staying until then.

Jared isn't sure whether to curse him or kiss him.

Since that first night, Jensen has slept on the couch but with every day that goes by, spending more and more time with Jensen, Jared finds himself slipping. He isn't sure Jensen feels quite the same, knows he's at least attracted to Jared but he'd made it clear from the beginning that this marriage was to be in name only

Jared tries to bury his feelings but it isn't easy. They spend more and more time together, working in the office, taking the baby for her check-ups in town, cooking together on Saturday, Samantha's night off. They even go riding together a few afternoons, Samantha watching Brooke as Jensen shows Jared the acres and acres of land that he helped save.

All by marrying a man who wasn't looking for love. A kind, generous, thoughtful, handsome, funny, shy man that Jared was falling head over heels in love with.

...

About a month after they're married, Jensen wakes early one day and heads out to repair some fencing that had gotten damaged in a bad rain storm they'd had a few days before. Jared putters around in the kitchen with Brooke, feeding her and singing silly songs as she coos at him from her bouncy seat. Samantha and Jeff are out of town for a few days, having gone to visit their daughter Jo.

It's about ten in the morning when Jared hears someone slam inside the front door swearing. Brooke is sleeping in his arms and he's watching cartoons. He likes to pretend they're for Brooke but everyone in the house knows they aren't.

He stands up when he hears the commotion and puts Brooke back in her bouncy seat. He looks up and finds Jensen standing there, arm bloody and face white. His shirt is torn and he's leaning heavily against the still open door.

"Jared... gotta- fucked up my arm." He manages to push himself upright and start toward the kitchen. Jared makes it to his side just in time to catch him as he stumbles. Jared feels panic clog his throat and helps Jensen back to the kitchen, sits him on one of the stools.

"Shouldn't we... I don't know, call an ambulance, take you to the E.R.?" He asks, alarmed by the amount of blood.

Jensen shakes his head, eyes closed. "Looks worse than it is. Just... lost a lot of blood. Hot out, had to ride back, miles away, horse got spooked, almost threw me... Goddamn barbed wire." He finishes and then winces and opens eyes dull with pain. "First aid kit's in the pantry on the middle shelf on the right. Go'n get it and then we can clean me up."

Jared hesitates for a moment but when he's convinced Jensen isn't going to slide onto the floor he goes and finds the kit, hurrying back. He sits it on the counter and then snags a dish rag before wetting it with lukewarm water, keeping one eye on Jensen the entire time.

He makes his way back to Jensen's side and starts to gingerly wipe the blood off of his arm. Jensen hisses a few times but for all the blood, the scratches _really_ aren't bad enough to require stitches. Jared breathes a sigh of relief and cleans them thoroughly, making sure they're free of dirt and grime.

Once he's done with that, he steps back to open up the kit and find bandages. He almost swallows his tongue when he looks back and sees Jensen stripping out of his now ruined shirt. It isn't the first time he'd seen Jensen shirtless but every time he does, it never fails to hit him like a sucker punch to the gut.

He swallows and takes a deep breath, turning back and bandaging the wounds, spreading Neosporin on them first. Some of Jensen's color is back but he's still far too pale for Jared's liking. He goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water, placing it in front of Jensen.

"Drink that. You look like you're ready to pass out." He starts to clean up the counter, picks up Jensen's ruined shirt from the floor. He hears Jensen open the bottle and take a drink as he tosses the trash in the garbage can under the sink. When Jared turns back, it's to find Jensen standing right behind him, features intense with something Jared can't name. _Won't_ name.

Heat flares to life in his belly at the sight of all that tan, moist skin only inches from him.

"Jensen, should you be standing?" He asks, trying to ignore the tremor in his voice.

Jensen smiles and takes a step forward, crowding Jared against the counter, resting his hands on either side of Jared's hips. He smiles and Jared swallows. He can identify the look in Jensen's eyes now; it's a predatory gleam and Jared isn't sure what to do with that sort of look from Jensen when it's focused on him.

"I'm good, Jared. Just.. so goddamn tired, ya know? I just... I can't stand it anymore," he finishes in a whisper, one hand coming up to tangle in Jared's hair. Jared feels his eyes drift closed and then the butterfly soft touch of Jensen's mouth on his. It's only gentle for an instant though before it turns hard and Jared can absolutely taste Jensen's want and frustration in the kiss and he whimpers and pours his own need and desire into it too. Jensen cups his jaw harder as Jared wraps his hands around Jensen's torso, fingers rubbing against the skin of his waist, learning his texture.

Jensen presses closer and Jared moans into his mouth when he feels the hard line of Jensen's erection against his thigh. He shifts and grinds his own hardness against Jensen's stomach and this time, they both moan. He takes his hand off of Jensen's waist and runs his hands from Jensen's shoulders down, not thinking, lost in the magic and taste of their kiss.

It's only when Jensen winces against him does he remember Jensen's arm and he pulls away, worry replacing desire.

"Oh, god, Jensen, are you alright?" He asks, running a hand lightly over his husband's uninjured arm as he inspects the other.

Jensen smiles and brushes a piece of hair out of Jared's eyes. Their gazes lock and Jared bites his lip as he smiles in return.

"Never been better, Jare." Jensen says, then presses a soft, quick kiss to Jared's lips before pulling away. "Gonna go get changed then you wanna take the baby into town for lunch? My arm's not gonna be worth anything today now."

Jared agrees and for the rest of the day, he finds he can't wipe the silly grin off of his face.

...

Two weeks after Jensen hurt his arm, Jared is sitting with the baby on the porch, watching Jensen as he washes his truck. They haven't talked about the shift in their relationship but it was there, subtle and sure. Jensen had started sleeping in bed with Jared a few days after his injury, when Jared asked him too. They mostly cuddled and kiss, both, it seemed, hesitant to take it any further. Whatever was between them felt special and a little fragile and Jared was reluctant to put a name to it or try to dissect it. It was what it was, he figured and besides that, it felt natural and right to slip from the friendship they'd had into the something more that had developed recently.

 

Jensen was finishing rinsing the soap suds off the truck when Jared catches sight of a plume of dust in the distance; a car coming up the long Circle A drive. He rises from his seat, baby in his arms and makes his way to stand next to Jensen who straightens and tips his hat back. Jared recognizes the car when it's still about a quarter of a mile away and wants to throw up. He unconsciously holds the baby tighter and she starts to fret, as if sensing his sudden tension.

Jensen takes one look at Jared's face and frowns. "You know who that is, Jare?"

Jared swallows hard, nods. "It's... it's Chad." His voice is tiny and weak and he hates that, hates that Chad still has that power over him. He suddenly is filled with anger, so angry at Chad that he would show up now, when Jared was moving on, had finally found someone that could maybe love him and his baby and not treat them like garbage. He stands beside Jensen and resolves to not let Chad get to him as they watch Chad park his beat-up Toyota sedan before getting out, smarmy smile on his face.

"Jared, I've been looking for you." Jared opens his mouth to say something but then Jensen steps in front of him.

"Well, you found him. And you found me. I'm Jensen Ackles, this here is my ranch and you're not welcome."

Chad snorts and takes another step forward, getting in Jensen's face. "Well, that's my baby and my man over there. So why don't you just step back and we'll be out of your hair in no time."

Jared can actually see Jensen bristle at Chad's words and feels his breath catch.

Jensen takes one last step forward so that his chest is brushing Chad's. "You lost any right to Jared or that baby the minute you hit him. Jared is with me now and I'm gonna spend the rest of my days makin' sure that no one ever hurts him. Especially not a piece of shit like you who abuses people he supposedly loves."

Chad just snickers and Jared watches as Jensen sneers at that before he pulls back his fist and punches Chad in the jaw, knocking him flat on his back in the dirt. Jensen stands over him, mouth twisted in anger, chest heaving. He bends down until he's right in Chad's face and then hisses, "I don't ever, and I mean ever, wanna see you sniffin' around Jared or this ranch ever again. This is your only warnin,' understand?"

Chad nods and scrambles backwards as Jensen straightens, then looks over at Jeff who is standing several feet away. He'd shown up shortly after Chad had arrived, obviously there in case Jensen needed back-up. Jensen nods towards the sniveling man at his feet and speaks to Jeff. "Get this scum off of my land."

Jeff smiles, lips thin as he roughly picks up Chad and shoves him in his car, standing with his arms crossed until Chad finally pulls away.

Jensen turns to Jared then, anger still burning hot in his eyes but it dims when he catches sight of Brooke drooling on her tiny fists. He starts forward and holds his hands out to take the baby. Jared gently gives her to him, unsure of what to do with the feelings swirling in his belly.

Jensen lets Brooke snuggle into his neck and then looks at Jared, an apology obvious in his eyes. "Jare, look, I might have over-stepped my boundaries here but I just-"

Jared cuts him off by cupping his face and kissing him, mouth gentle and hands soft. He nips Jensen's lip lightly before swiping his tongue across the small hurt, enjoying the way Jensen leans into the touch before he pulls back, smiling at Jensen's dumbfounded look.

"I didn't mind Jensen." He steps forward, runs a hand down Brooke's back, wraps his other arm around Jensen's waist until he can press their foreheads together. "No one's ever stood up for me like that before." He pulls back so he can look Jensen in the eyes. "No one's ever made me feel the way you do, either," he finishes in a whisper.

Jensen's eyes flood with affection and another emotion Jared doesn't dare put a name to, not yet. "Me either, Jare. Me either." He looks down at the baby now dozing between them then back up at Jared, eyes crinkling as he smiles. "I love this little girl, Jared. So much it scares me sometimes but I wouldn't trade her - or you, for anything." He reaches up and cups the back of Jared's neck before he takes a deep breath. "I'm in love with you, Jared. I want to make this a real marriage. Tell me I'm not alone in this."

Jared lets out a breath and nods, feels tears prick his eyes and he presses tiny kisses to Jensen's mouth before pulling back just far enough to speak. "No, no you're not, Jensen. I, oh god, I'm head over heels in love with you, too."

Jensen's face breaks out in a huge grin and he pulls Jared even closer, which he hadn't thought possible. "God, I'm so glad to hear that. Woulda sucked otherwise." They both laugh and then kiss again. They pull apart when Brooke starts to whimper. Jensen takes Jared's hand and leads him into the house.

"I'm gonna tear up the pre-nup, Jared." When Jared starts to protest Jensen stops, holds up a hand. "I am. You're my wife and I love you. We're both in this for the long haul - we don't need that piece of paper hangin' over our heads."

Jared lets out a deep sigh and presses a kiss to the back of Jensen's hand. "Okay." Brooke chooses that moment to start crying and they smile. "Let's go get her settled. We can take care of everything later."

They had the rest of their lives to figure things out.

...

A week later, Jared is waiting in bed for Jensen. He's reading a book, some thriller he'd gotten out of the office to try and calm his nerves while he waited for Jensen to finish up showering the days dust and grime off. He finally comes in, smiling as he towels off his hair, chest bare and damp above his pale blue striped pajama pants.

Jared smiles back in greeting and sets his book down on the nightstand as Jensen tosses the towel in the hamper and then climbs into bed, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Jared's waiting mouth. He tastes like sweet, clean water and mint and Jared whimpers a little. Jensen pulls back, beaming. "You want me to do the cocoa butter?" He gestures towards the bottle on the stand and Jared nods, pushing the covers down to his waist.

The first time Jensen had seen Jared's stretch marks on his stomach Jared had wanted to die of embarrassment. But after exchanging their 'I love you's,' it hadn't mattered so much. Now, every night, Jensen rubbed cocoa butter on the marks before they fell asleep cuddled together. It was intimate and arousing and Jared had had a hard time keeping his hands to himself but he'd wanted to check with Doctor Gamble before starting something he might not be able to finish.

But he'd had an appointment in town that day and had gotten the go-ahead. He smiles as Jensen reaches across him and gets the lotion, preparing to rub it into Jared's side and belly. He looks up and catches Jared smirking at him.

Jensen squeezes some of the liquid into the palms of his hands, holding it there to warm it up. "What's that look for, Jared? You look like the cat that got the canary."

Jared runs his hands up and down Jensen's arms. "Nothin.' Just a good day, that's all."

Jensen nods and then starts to rub the lotion into Jared's skin, slow and firm, his rough calluses dragging against Jared's sides, making him shut his eyes and let out a tiny whimper. He opens them when Jensen stops moving, expression sheepish. "Alrigh' there?" he asks.

Jared nods and pulls Jensen forward, pressing their chests together. Jensen braces himself with his hands on either side of Jared's head and laughs. "What are you up to?"

Jared cups Jensen's jaw, pulls him down until their lips are barely brushing, tries to calm the rush of want thrumming in his system. "Wanna make love to you, Jensen."

Jensen pulls back far enough to look in Jared's eyes, gaze questioning. "Jare, god... Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you or anything."

Jared nods, feels the desire in his gut twist up and mingle with a warm affection for this man. "Doctor Gamble gave me the go ahead. For everything."

Jensen's eyes widen and then he leans down, kissing Jared hard and deep, tongue rubbing against Jared's, drawing a low whine out of him. He pulls back and rubs his still-slick hands down Jared's sides, breathing heavy, eyes glassy with desire. He presses a tiny kiss to Jared's lips then pulls back.

"God, Jare... wanna take my time with you. Kiss and lick every inch of you," he bends over and starts to suck kisses along the line of Jared's jaw, making Jared kick his way out from under the covers, arms going around Jensen's middle tightly as he turns his head to the side, panting. "Not tonight though... just. God, I need to be inside of you, Jare."

"Oh, Jensen... love you, so much," Jared whimpers out. Jensen kisses down Jared's throat, his hands sliding down and down, encountering nothing but miles of bare skin. Jensen whines in his throat and pulls back, looking down to find Jared completely nude. He looks up at Jared. "You planned this, didn't you?"

Jared smirks as he twines a leg around Jensen's, smiling at the feel of Jensen's muscular leg tangling with his own. "I did. 'S been driving me nuts, sleeping with you every night, havin' you touch me, kissin' you and not being able to do this." He reaches down, slides his hand slowly over Jensen's stomach and past his waistband, down into the humid heat of his pajama pants, hand curling around his dick.

Jensen lets out a moan and snags Jared's mouth in a deep kiss as Jared starts to stroke Jensen, thumb swiping over the head. Jensen pulls back after a few moments, his breathing harsh and his cheeks flushed pink. His skin is damp with sweat now and he runs a gentle hand down Jared's arm, over his stomach to his cock. It's Jared's turn to moan as they press their mouths together, not really kissing, just sharing breath as they stroke in tandem. Jensen pushes his pajama pants down and off until they're both completely naked.

After long minutes spent finding out what feels good and what makes the other go a little wild, Jensen pulls back. He smiles brilliantly at Jared before snagging the cocoa butter again and a condom from the night stand drawer, looking a bit sheepish.

"Uh, kinda been awhile and I wasn't expectin' this. Gonna have to go to the store tomorrow, get some actual lube." Jared snickers and kisses Jensen once, quick and dirty on the mouth before pulling back.

"'S okay, Jensen. Just... want you inside of me now, please."

Jensen nods, pulls and tugs until he's on his back and Jared's straddling his hips. Their cocks bump and they both whimper as Jensen cups Jared's hips once, squeezing before slicking up his fingers. Jared settles his hands on Jensen's chest as Jensen reaches back and slowly, oh so slowly slides a finger inside of him, watching Jared's face the whole time.

"You let me know, tell me if it doesn't feel right, okay, Jare?" Jensen gets out, voice gritty. Jared nods but closes his eyes. It burns a little but it's been ages and he bites his lip before leaning down and brushing a kiss onto Jensen's mouth.

"It's okay, Jensen, want to feel you. Need you so bad, please."

Jensen moans in response and pulls his finger out before slowly pushing two inside. Jared feels his thighs shake as he stretches around Jensen, can't wait until Jensen's cock is inside of him, filling him. He opens heavy eyes and looks on as Jensen watches where his fingers are disappearing into Jared. Just then, he crooks his fingers and brushes against something inside of Jared that makes him see stars and almost come all over Jensen's stomach.

He reaches back and pulls on Jensen's wrist. He drags open his eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed again and meets Jensen's questioning look. "E-enough, make love to me, now, please, Jensen..."

Jensen nods as he pulls his fingers out slowly, ripping the condom open and sliding it on, before then squirting more lotion onto his hand. He slicks up his cock then positions it against Jared's opening, one hand circling the base of his cock, the other sliding up to cup Jared's face.

"You ready?" he whispers. Jared nods and turns his head, kisses the dry, warm skin of Jensen's palm before nudging down and back, his cock slowly sinking inside of Jared. They both close their eyes and Jensen's hands go to Jared's hips as he slips inside. Jared rocks his hips and lets out a breath when finally, finally Jensen's cock is seated fully inside of him. He looks down and starts to move, smiles when Jensen's brow furrows and his fingers clench on Jared's hips hard enough to bruise.

He leans back and rolls his hips, tossing his head back and panting at how good Jensen feels inside of him, the knowledge that this man loves and wants him making Jared free and wanton. Jared bites his lip as he feels the need and desire pooling in his belly, hot and deep. He moves his hips faster, one of his hands coming up to fist his erection, stripping it furiously as Jensen moans deep and long at the sight, murmuring words of love and need. Jared looks down and cries out Jensen's name as his skin tightens and he comes, body shuddering and shaking as he spills hot and wet over Jensen's belly.

Jared falls forward and Jensen rolls them carefully, slipping out. He pulls Jared's legs up and over his shoulders and then slides back in, thrusting hard and deep. Jared is strung out and dazed, infused with love for this man. He arches up, words of encouragement escaping his lips. Jensen bites his own lip and thrusts hard, once twice before exploding with a shout of Jared's name. He collapses onto Jared's chest and Jared holds him close, soothing him with soft touches and pressing kisses into his sweat-damp hair.

Jensen pulls out after a few moments, rids himself of the used condom and then tugs Jared close, pillowing his head on Jensen's chest. They're sticky and sweaty and gross and need to get up to shower but Jared doesn't want to move, wants to stay in Jensen's arms forever. He looks down at his left hand and the bright gold ring there and realizes that this is just the first of many, many nights of them losing themselves in one another.

He smiles and places a kiss right on top of where Jensen's heart is beating.

...

_Epilogue: One Year Later_

Jared is sitting at the kitchen island, trying to get a reluctant Brooke to finish her peas when Jensen comes striding in, face wearing one of the biggest smiles Jared has ever seen. Brooke immediately lets out a squeal of, "Da-da!" Jared smiles and knows that all chances of getting her to finish eating are now lost. Jensen presses a kiss to her head and then comes and stands in front of Jared, pulls him up off of the stool before planting a huge kiss on his lips.

He pulls back and Jared is left reeling as Jensen picks Brooke up out of her high chair, whooping as he dances around with her in his arms. Jared finds himself laughing, wondering what's gotten into his husband.

Jensen finally comes to a stop back in front of Jared, Brooke giggling into her daddy's chest. Jensen pulls papers out of his back pocket and hands them to Jared.

"Adoption's final. She's mine now, too. Legally." Jared feels his eyes well up a little at how happy Jensen is and he makes his way over to stand with his husband and daughter. Brooke is still laughing and giggling and Jared joins in. He wraps an arm around Jensen and rests his head against him. Jensen turns and presses a kiss into Jared's hair.

Jared straightens and looks at Jensen, deciding that there is no time like the present to deliver his own news. He smiles and whispers in Jensen's ear.

"Guess now's a good time to tell you she's gonna have a baby brother or sister in about seven months, huh?"

Jensen's eyes are wide and shocked as he pulls back.

"Are you," his voice goes and he swallows and tries again. "Are you serious, Jare?"

Jared nods and Jensen pulls him in tight, kisses him hard and long as Brooke squirms in Jensen's arms. They pull back, Jensen's hand cupping Jared's neck and Jared feels his heart swell with happiness and love.

He watches then as his husband dances around their house with their daughter and rubs a hand absently over where their little boy or girl rests and smiles. He still has trouble believing his good luck at having broken down in front of this ranch. He would've never imagined that day back by the side of the road that that moment would take him here, deeply in love and married to a man who loves and respects him.

Jensen comes over to him then, sweeping Jared into a weird three-way dance with him and Brooke and Jared finds himself laughing along with them. He can't help thinking as they twirl that sometimes even your wildest dreams end up coming true.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this. I want to thank [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[**arabella_hope**](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/), [](http://neroli66.livejournal.com/profile)[**neroli66**](http://neroli66.livejournal.com/) and [](http://keyweegirlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**keyweegirlie**](http://keyweegirlie.livejournal.com/) for audiencing this at various points. HUGE HUGE thanks go to [](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wendy.livejournal.com/)**wendy** for the fantabulous beta-work and encouragement. Thanks to Cassie for the music and the pics - love them babe.


End file.
